The present invention relates to an automotive on-board antenna.
Conventionally, there is known an on-glass antenna which constitutes a diversity system by a plurality of individual antenna wires which are provided on, for example, an automotive window glass (for example, refer to Patent Literature No. 1).
[Patent Literature No. 1]
JP-A-9-130124
In the on-glass antenna that is described above as one example of the related art, however, since the plurality of independent antenna wires are simply provided on the surface of the same window glass, even if the diversity system is constituted by these antenna wires, there may be caused a risk that it becomes difficult to improve the sensitivity characteristics of the system in all peripheral directions of a vehicle (for example, in all peripheral direction around a vertical axis of the vehicle) and a direction along an elevation angle.